The Apple of His EyeYou
by wishinstar
Summary: You are the main character in the story. You are the apple of Frodo's eye, but one problem- you and Pippin declared your undying love to each other. you and frodo become the best of friends, and mayb he's won you over? and what happens when pippin come
1. Default Chapter

A/n: well, I got this idea from a harry potter fic. so tell me if this is gud, or if I should just ditch it  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. NOTHING! Only Eira belongs to me, even though that's you.....  
  
Here we go... (crosses fingers for good luck) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The sun rises, and shines in through the windows. You are instantly awoken by it, considering it shone right in your eyes as soon as you opened them. Your curly hair, just like every other hobbits' hair, is a bit mussed but, you are going to take a bath anyways, so what does it matter? Actually, your hair is wavier than anything, and your auburn hair glitters in the sunlight.  
  
"Eira! Hurry! If you don't get down here soon, we'll be eating second breakfast!"  
  
You roll over and put your pillow over your head. What's the point of getting up if Pippin isn't going to be there? He has gone back to Rivendell with Merry for a visit, and no one knows when he will come back. You had been so elated when he had saved the Shire, but after a few months of resting, he had gone back, just for a few months he had said. But, seasons have passed, and Pippin has been gone for at least a year. With a heavy heart, you arise from your bed; get dressed in your normal attire- long, layered skirt, white shirt, and of course no shoes. You are a hobbit for goodness's sake.  
  
After getting speedily changed, you run downstairs. Though you are a hobbit, you have no appetite just at the thought of Pippin never returning. You run out the door, grab a croissant, and yell, "I'll be back in time for supper!"  
  
As you dash outside, you collide with someone. You fall to the ground, and everything goes black.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Eira? Are you okay?" You wake up to an apprehensive voice somewhere around you. Your eyes open to meet a pair of cerulean eyes that are clearer than anything you have ever seen in your life.  
  
"Frodo? But I thought.. I thought.."  
  
"Well, you know, you sort of shouldn't be thinking right now. You had a nasty fall to your head. Is it feeling any better, while we're on that topic?"  
  
You laugh nervously at his grammar. "It's 'on your head,' silly. Goodness, and I thought that quest would've corrected your grammar habits, Frodo Baggins! But as for my head," You lift it up cautiously, and immediately get an overwhelming sensation of dizziness. Wincing, you put your head back down. "On second thought, I'm finding the ground quite comfortable."  
  
"Well, at least let me take you home." The worry in his eyes increases significantly. You think of your mom at home, and how worried she will be, and how she will stress over you.  
  
"That would be nice, but no thanks. I'd rather skip the ride home, as I presume you would carry me, since I can't stand in this state?" You finish dramatically, as you put your hand to your forehead, and pretend to faint.  
  
Frodo rolls his eyes at your drama queen act, and questions you, "Well, where are you going to go then? Since you can't stand, 'in that state.'"  
  
You pointedly look at the ground near where you lay. Frodo's eyes widen, then he chuckles before saying, "There? You have to be kidding. What with those undomesticated Brandybucks stampeding around, you'll be trampled."  
  
After swatting him, you answer, "I'm a Brandybuck, thank you very much, and we do not 'stampede,' we.. er.. walk ..um..civilly. So there, I proved you wrong. Hmph."  
  
He shakes his head in dismay at your folly. "Again, a Baggins is defeated by yet another Brandybuck. When will we ever learn? On another point of business, try lifting your head again. Otherwise, I'm going to have to carry you... somewhere." He lifts his hand to his head, "And think how hard that would be, what with you being the size of an Oliphaunt and all.."  
  
"An.. oliplaunt?? What in the world is that?"  
  
"An OLIPHAUNT, mind you. Sam would be glad to tell you about them."  
  
A thought occurs in your head. "Well, I was wondering, how are Merry, and.. Pippin? When are they coming back?"  
  
Frodo's eyes clouded over as he talked. "They're ok, don't get me wrong there. They'll be back in about 2 seasons, by winter, or spring. I just miss having them around. And if you're wondering, Pippin talks about you endlessly. He really does love you, just remember that."  
  
After you pick up your head with no problem, Frodo's demeanor grows cold.  
  
"Well, I guess your ok. See you around, Eira."  
  
You think to yourseld, 'What did I say? I guess I'll have to find out later, supper is approaching, and mother will worry.. next time, though, I'll have to see what's wrong with Frodo.'  
  
**  
  
A/n: How'dya like? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. If You Will Ever Have That

A/n: Thank you for reviewing!!!!! Please keep it up? Maybe a few more? (I have high expectations what can I say?) Anyways, thanks to my friend; ilovelordoftherings (please read some of her stories!) I have been able to keep going with this fic, and get more chapters up!!! (YAY!)  
  
Ok, I have one point to make, I think that Merry is cousins with Frodo, therefore 'you' or Eira is also cousins with Frodo. That cant be, so I am going to change that bit of information just a bit. Please ignore that info- they are NOT related.  
  
Sorry about that. Anyways, I'm going to start writing now. Please REVIEW!  
  
**  
  
The day is beautiful, and bright. As you walk down the aisle, you see a hobbit, dressed in the attire for a wedding. You smile at him, and he smile nervously back, but through your veil, you cannot see who he is. The dress you're wearing is beautiful, a strapless white gown that sweeps to you feet, nothing special, plain, as you like it. Before you know it, a minister is asking you to say your vows, and you do. The hobbit standing next to you does his also, and the butterflies in your stomach go away. You look to the hobbit next to you, and he looks relieved as well. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
**  
  
You wake up, sweating. The hobbit in the dream, who was he? Did the dream mean anything? You thought the hobbit was Pippin, but there was something, something with the color of his eyes that didn't make sense. Because you are so tired, you drift back into a dreamless sleep, questions unanswered.  
  
**  
  
The next day, you find yourself lying on your back on your comfortable hobbit bed. The ceiling above you is white washed, plain. You sigh to nothing in particular, missing Pippin with every ounce in your body. The wait for him may take months, and since you are impatient, this will never do.  
  
As you think of ways to make the wait shorter, you are struck with an idea, a brilliant idea in your mind. You should go to Rivendell to meet Pippin there! After all, it isn't too far.. You would just need a map.. You jump out of your bed, to your father's study. Old papers are littering the ground, and you are careful to step over the important documents.  
  
Soon, after a bit of searching, you find a map, a well-sized one, the corners were a bit bent, but otherwise in great condition. After just a moment of searching, you find Hobbiton, near the Old Forest, which is pretty easy to identify by this map. By the scale, you determine that Rivendell is about..400 miles?! (A/n; I don't know their system for miles and such)  
  
You don't even know if that's the correct way to go! Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam went through the Old Forest to get there, but you, a hobbit maiden, go there by yourself? Why you haven't even been out of the Shire!  
  
But, as a very determined hobbit, you're not going to give up. In fact you do the opposite. You begin to pack, lightly as you are not very materialistic, and can wash clothes very easily.  
  
After an hour or so of packing, you realize that you could either, a) tell your parents what your planning to do, or b) be childish and leave a note for your parents to find in the morning, when you're at least 20 miles away. Choice b sounds childish, but since your parents would never let you go, it's quickly becomes the only option.  
  
You decide to leave at 11 o'clock, so you can pack some food, and such before you leave. As it is only 5 o'clock, you decide to walk around the Shire again, just to remember everything, in case if you never return.  
  
After yelling to your mom that you'll be back later, (you do that a lot) you walk cautiously outside. After what happened yesterday, you don't want to take any chances. Especially when you're leaving in less than six hours. The Shire is greener than it has ever been, and little hobbit children run and frolic in the fields. You smile as you recognize a little blond hobbit maiden, one that you used to watch after when her mom did her errands. She waves, and you wave in return. You walk you the path leading the top of a hill.  
  
On your way, you pass Bag End, and there, you stop, and look in the round windows. It was quite empty since the Sackville-Bagginses had sold it to Frodo, of course, for a ton of money. Frodo had decided that he wanted to stay in the Shire, for reasons unknown, maybe just because he wanted to stay around Sam. In any case, he had moved into the old Bag End again, but still didn't have enough belongings to fill it.  
  
"G'day Eira," You hear a voice from behind you.  
  
"Why hello Sam. And how might you be today?"  
  
"Well just fine. Rosie and the kids are all doing well, and are all content, as I know I am."  
  
"How many children do you have now?"  
  
"Oh, we have five young, troublesome, youngsters. They're such a handful at times, but we love them any ways. What about you Eira, ever think of leaving home, or getting married?"  
  
Your eyes shift to the ground. "Well, I hope to get married when Pippin returns, if he ever returns, that is. But yes, I want to have kids and be married. It's all that I've eve wanted." You wipe a tear from your eye, before Sam can notice.  
  
"Oh Eira, I didn't mean to make you cry." Sam hugs and pats you on the back. "Frodo seems to be getting quite lonely to. He wanted to get settled, but after the quest, I don't know if he ever will."  
  
A high pitch squeal erupted from the other side of the hill. "Well, I'd best be going. Eira, I hope that one day you do get married, and I'm sure you will, just as soon as Pippin comes back." He looks you straight in the eye. "And don't you worry, he will, I know he will."  
  
You smile gratefully, and wave goodbye to him. Sam was always such a nice guy; Rosie was sure lucky to have him. You wonder to yourself if you will ever have that. The memory of the dream comes back, and for the rest of the evening, you are preoccupied with who the mysterious hobbit in your dream was.  
  
**  
  
A/N; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope you liked it! 


	3. One Long Trip

A/n: thanks for those reviews!!!! Please, keep them up! I'll try to post at like 6 or 7 on Wednesdays, or Thursdays. On to the story!  
  
**  
  
You pretend to sleep when your mom comes to check on you, just as she usually does. You have pretended to sleep before; so you could go and meet Pippin when you were grounded, or just to have a date with him, all secretive. This time, though, you have different plans.  
  
Under your bed, you have a small bag packed. You know what route you will take to leave Hobbiton; no one else knows about it. After the check, you hear your mother settle into her bed, and wait a few minutes. Silent as a mouse, you grab the hidden bag, sneak down the dark hallway, and go out the back door.  
  
After creeping a few feet, you run as fast as your hobbit legs will allow, trying to put as much distance between you and your home as possible. The Shire looks different at night, almost threatening. After running about 40 yards, you stop for a breath of air. You figure that this is pretty good for now, and you shouldn't waste your strength, as you will need it on your journey.  
  
Since the roads of the Shire are like the palm of your hand to you, you get to the desired hill in about an hour, pretty fast considering how large the Shire is. You run up the hill, the place you wanted to stop for a moment's rest, until daybreak. It was on the edge of the Shire, facing the Brandywine River, about five to ten miles away from the Old Forest.  
  
Because you want to get up there as fast as possible, you run again. You round the familiar bend in the path, and find yourself on the top of the hill. The sight of the Brandywine River is beautiful, especially at this time, daybreak. Without realizing it, you walk forward, and trip. Hard.  
  
"What the.." You hear, and you look under you.  
  
"Frodo?" You gulp, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Frodo looks you up and down; examining the layers of clothes you are wearing, the bag you have slung over your shoulder. His eyebrow rises. "I think the real question is what are YOU doing here. And the bag is for.."  
  
Your mind searches frantically for an answer, and you think to yourself the possible ways to get out of this situation you have landed in. You can't possibly tell him the truth, that would be.. insane! "Um.. I'm going on a.. vacation?"  
  
"I have known you long enough that I know you are certainly lying. Eira, either tell me the truth, or I will have to ask the truth from your mother. Or we could waste time standing here playing word games, wasting time."  
  
This is it. There is nothing you could do to get out of the stupid situation that you have gotten involved in. "Fine," you huff. "I'll tell you. But you cannot the do the following things, a) laugh, b) make fun, c) tell ANYONE, or d) sulk off and ignore me because you are angry at me for something that I have done, just like you did LAST time we met like this." You explain to him your idea of going to Rivendell yourself, and not waiting for Pippin. After a few moments of silence, Frodo responds to you.  
  
"Well, since I can't laugh, I guess I can only do one thing that isn't on your list. Go with you."  
  
Your mouth hangs open. "No. No no nonononono!! You are NOT going with me.. I can do this all by myself, I know the way."  
  
Frodo looks skeptically at you. "Uhuh. And you've been to Rivendell just HOW many times?"  
  
"..None"  
  
"Just by your answer I have decided to go with you. Besides, it will be lonely without company. And Pippin will thank me for not letting you get killed, as you probably would, going out there by yourself. Of all your stupid ideas in the past this is by far the worst."  
  
"Fine. I guess you aren't going to back down, so may as well."  
  
Stupid Frodo. Always interrupting your perfect plans. Who did he think he was, inviting himself on YOUR journey? All the same, it would be nice to have someone to talk to on the long journey. You sigh, and follow him. This was going to be one long trip.  
  
**  
  
A/n: do ya like? If so. REVIEW! Oh, and what do you think will happen, jus you, Frodo, and the long road ahead of you. Hee hee!!! 


End file.
